All of the Lights
by CrazyForAdam
Summary: Adam needs to leave Tommy because he will die if he not leave him. But, it's harder then he thought it would be.


**All of the Lights**

**I wrote this because I was bored… and because I got an idea. :) Hope you like it.**

**I don't own this guys… thought I wish I could.**

He looked at him. He couldn't hide sadness in his eyes. He didn't wanna do it but he had to. If he doesn't do it, he will die. And he didn't want that. He felt sad, anyway. He couldn't say Tommy the real reason. He just needed to break up with him. It was harder than he thought it would be.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, I just can't do it. It was nice when the Glam Nation tour was but now its different story. The Glam Nation is over and… and I can't do this anymore. It was just for fun and I don't want anything serious with you." He barely said it. He knew that Tommy will suffer. He knew that he loved him… and he loved him but… the girl he met and hook up with was dangerous more than he thought. He wanted to get out of it and the only way out was to break up with Tommy. It was the hardest thing he has done in his life. He didn't want it but what could he do?

"Why? Why are you lying to me? I can see it in your eyes. You're not telling me the truth and… if you already leaving me I wanna know the reason." His voice was calmed. His eyes were understood everything. Or, at least, that was what he showed. Adam couldn't know what he's hiding inside.

"I'm… I'm not lying. I'm telling you. All this was just for fun and nothing more. I'm sorry, Tommy, I know I was jerk but…" He looked him straight in the eyes. All he's sadness was gone. "…I don't love you, Tommy." And that was the spot that hit Tommy. He's eyes were getting all blurry and he couldn't stand that word. Adam got away from him and got to the doors.

"Goodbye, Tommy." Tommy watched him leaving, not trying to stop him. He was sad, yes he was, but what he could do? Adam didn't love him. All this time he thought that Adam loves him but he was wrong. Very wrong.

"You did it?" The girl asked with that dark look in her face. Adam was looking at her with no even trying to hide tears that were slipping through his face. Oh, how he loved Tommy. He loved him more than anything but he could never be with him again. His minds haven't changed when he saw that girl's saving the gun that she prepared. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I did." She smiled even though; she knew it already that he had done it. She turned around and she was about to leave but then, she stopped and spoke.

"Don't be such a crybaby. You'll get over it. Oh, yeah, and if I see you with him for maybe 2-3 years together again, you're dead anyway. Or even him. I'm watching you." She said and than she left, leaving Adam watching her.

_-One year later-_

Tommy was walking through the city. He just had interview for some job. He would play guitar in one band that wasn't so popular. But he didn't care. He needed some money and he needed to find a job. He didn't care for the people who were turning around just to look at him. Wow, they were still remembering him. He was surprised because he left Adam's band a year ago and he didn't expect to people remember him.

And then, something even more surprising happened. When he looked to the other side of the street, he saw him. After one year, he saw Adam. Their eyes met. They stared at each other. They couldn't get their eyes of each other. And then, just in the moment, Tommy thought that he saw tear in Adam's eyes. He didn't know if it's true.

Adam closed his eyes and then opened it again. He couldn't believe that he saw him after a year. One tear felt from his face. He didn't know the feeling of Tommy. He just knew that he loved him. Still. And he wanted to be with him again but he couldn't. The injustice was always keeping then apart. And then, he done the stupidest thing he could. His mouth just opened and modeled the words: "I love you." He knew Tommy saw it because he could see from the expression in his face. Tommy looked down and started to walk. Adam just stood there looking at him. He saw him entering one building. And, before he could even react, he heard a gun and scream. Tommy's scream.


End file.
